


Reunited

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron is released from prison.orThe reunion we're all waiting for.





	

“What are you doing for your birthday?’ Victoria asked her brother as she sat down next to him at the bar in the pub.

“Nothing.” Robert replied. “Same as every year.”

“When’s your birthday?” Charity asked.

“Saturday. But I don’t want a party. Or a cake.” He replied, directing the last part at his sister.

“Oh come on, Rob.” Vic pleaded. “It’s your 31st. You didn’t do anything for your 30th either.”

Robert shrugged.

“We had a lot on last year.”

“So you should make up for that this year. At least have a drink with me and Adam.”

“Maybe.” Robert said, hoping she would drop the subject.

“Just promise me you won’t sit around and sulk all day.”

“I don’t have a lot of reasons not to, do I Vic? With my husband in prison.” He snapped and immediately felt guilty but couldn’t bring himself to apologise.

“Are you going to see him this week?” Charity asked, trying to get Robert to talk about Aaron instead of snapping at everyone that so much as looked at him.

Robert shook his head.

“Not ‘till next week. They have a special family thing for Easter this week. For the kids. No kids means your visitations get pushed back a week.”

“But he can still ring you, can’t he?”

“Yeah… 10 minutes with god knows how many people listening in.”

“Still, better than nothing, isn’t it?”

“I suppose.” Robert said and shrugged before finishing his pint. “I’m going to see if I can get a hold of his barrister. See how the appeal is coming along.”

“Any news on that?” Charity asked.

“No. Still waiting on a date for the hearing.”

“Yeah those things always move slowly.” Charity said and gave him a sympathetic look.

Robert nodded and started walking around the bar to go into the backroom when his phone rang.

“I bet that’s the barrister with good news.”  Victoria said, trying to put as much positivity as possible in the statement.

Robert frowned at the screen that only said unknown.

“Hello?”

“Robert, I’m getting out. I’m coming home.”

It took Robert’s brain a few seconds to catch up to what he was hearing.

“You what? When?”

“Tomorrow.” Aaron said, and Robert swore he heard the smile in his voice.

“Wait. When was this decided? I talked to your barrister yesterday and he said he didn’t have a date for your appeal hearing yet.”

“I told him to say that. I didn’t want you to get your hopes up.”

Robert shook his head.

“Idiot. We’re married. You don’t have to do everything on your own anymore. I told you.”

“It was easier this way. I didn’t want to have to say goodbye to you again if I lost.” Aaron admitted. “But I’m coming home now. I’ll be on tag and there will be some restrictions and rules and…”

“I don’t care.” Robert cut in. “You’ve been inside for 3 months, I just want you home. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. But this time tomorrow all of this will be over and I can finally enjoy being your husband.”

“I can’t wait.” Robert replied and smiled to himself. “What time can I pick you up?”

“They don’t do anything here until after breakfast. So… around 9 I guess.”

“I’ll be there at 8.” Robert told him.

“Rob.”

“Half 8. That’s my final offer.”

Aaron chuckled.

“Alright.”

“Should I tell everyone? Or do you want to surprise them? Liv will want to come if I tell her. And Vic and Adam too. Your mum’s still in Prague with Sarah and- ”

“Rob slow down. I only have 15 minutes and I want to tell my mum and Liv myself. ”

“Ok, right, sorry. Do you want me to bring you anything tomorrow?”

“Just Liv and yourself. That’s more than enough for me.”

“I can do that. But don’t you want one of Vic’s bacon sandwiches? You said you missed those. I can bring you one.”

“I just want you. In your wedding suit.” Aaron told him.

“My wedding suit? Why?”

“I don’t have a change of clothes here do I? I came here wearing my suit. I don’t want to look like a complete muppet in that standing next to you wearing your leather jacket.”

Robert laughed.

“Alright. I’ll wear my wedding suit for you.” He promised.

“Good. See you tomorrow morning then mister Dingle.”

“Aaron, please be careful in there yeah?” Robert said quietly. “I need you home in one piece.”

“I will. Don’t worry. I’ve survived three months, I can handle one more day.”

***

“So just sign here if everything is in order.” The officer said and slid a form across the table as Aaron looked through the bag that held his personal belongings.

“My ring isn’t here. My wedding ring.”

The officer handed him a sealed envelope with his name on it.

“We keep the valuables locked away separately.”

Aaron nodded and tore open the envelope and let the ring drop on his open palm before sliding it back on his finger, the metal cool on his skin. He flexed a few times and wiggled his fingers. He hadn’t realised how much he’d missed wearing it.

“Everything there?” The officer asked again and handed him a pen.

“Yeah I think so.” Aaron replied and signed the form.

“Right. You can get changed in there, leave your clothes and shoes on the stool, someone will collect those later.”

Aaron nodded again and walked behind the curtain, eager to get out of his prison uniform.

“You’re not allowed to leave the country until your 12 months are up, you have to check in with your probation officer once a week and you’re on house arrest from 8PM to 8AM for the foreseeable future.” Another officer said as he walked Aaron to the front gates after he’d changed, ticking boxes on a form while they walked. “Do you understand these conditions?”

“Yes.”

“This still the right address? Woolpack, Emmerdale?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. If anything changes you are to let your probation officer know right away. Not doing so could result in you ending up back here and I don’t think you want that.”

Aaron smiled.

“No, definitely not.”

The officer ticked a final box and handed the form to Aaron to sign.

“So, first thing you’re doing when you walk out of here?” He asked as he scanned his ID to open a door.

“Hug my sister, kiss my husband.”

“Are they picking you up?”

“Yeah, he would have slept in his car in the parking lot if they’d let him.”

The officer laughed and held his ID up to a camera to open the outside door.

“Well, best of luck to you, mate. I hope I never see you in here again.”

“You and me both” Aaron said and shook the officer’s hand before taking a deep breath and stepping outside.

Seconds later something or someone barrelled into him and slammed him into the door he’d just walked out of.

“Careful now, I just got out, you’re going to send me back in there.” He joked and kissed the top of his sister’s head.

“Sorry.” She mumbled, not releasing the death grip she had on his waist. “Just missed you.”

“I missed you too. But it’s all over now. I’m never leaving again.”

“Good. We won’t let you.”

Aaron smiled.

“Did you get everything sorted?”

“Yeah. They had an opening at 10 so I booked it.”

“That’s great. Thanks. And the papers?”

“Vic has them. Her and Adam will meet us there.”

“Is this a private party or can anyone join in?” Robert asked, wrapping his arms around both of them and kissing Aaron’s temple.

Liv gave Aaron one last squeeze before letting him go and giving him and Robert a moment alone.

“Hi again Mr Sugden.” Robert said, smiling brightly.

“Hi Mr Dingle.” Aaron replied and pulled Robert in for a kiss. “I’ve missed that so much. I missed _you_ so much.”

“I missed you too. Bed is too big without you. Everything is too big without you.” Robert said, burying his face in Aaron’s neck, hands gripping the back of Aaron’s suit jacket.

“I know.” Aaron said, inhaling the scent of Robert’s aftershave. “Did you behave yourself while I was away?”

“Finn Barton is still alive and kicking if that’s what you mean. And there’s nobody in the boot.”

Aaron snorted.

“Let’s get out of here, yeah? I’ve spent way too much time in this place already.

Robert nodded and reluctantly let go of Aaron and took his car keys out of his pocket.

“Let me drive?” Aaron asked, holding out his hand. “I promise I won’t crash this time.”

Robert shook his head and dropped the keys in Aaron’s hand.

“Don’t even joke about that.”

“All it took was me going to prison for you to let me drive your car, eh?” Aaron joked as he got in the car and started the engine.

“Enjoy it while it lasts.” Robert replied and squeezed Aaron’s knee as they pulled out of the prison’s parking lot. “Uhm home is the other way.”

“I know. But we’re not going home yet.”

“We’re not? Where are we going then?”

“You’ll see.” Aaron said and flashed him a smile. “Liv text Adam for me. Tell him we’re on our way.” He said as he handed her his phone.

“Code?”

“22-04-86.”

“Your code is my birthday?” Robert asked and Aaron nodded.

“Soft.” Liv said, fingers flying over the keyboard.

“I’ve just spent three months inside without my husband, I’m allowed to be soft. And don’t read my texts.”

“Where are we going?” Robert asked again a short while later as they drove into the Hotten city centre.

“We’re almost there.”

“Which is where?”

“Can I tell him?” Liv asked excitedly.

“Tell me what?”

They stopped for a red light and Aaron turned in his seat to look at Robert.

“We’re getting married.”

“We’re already married.”

“But it’s not legal yet, is it.” Liv cut in.

“So?”

“So we’re fixing that today.”

“You’re not the only one that can organise surprise weddings you know.” Aaron said and turned his attention back to the road. “Unless you don’t want that…”

“What? No, I do, I do. I just… didn’t think that was the first thing you wanted to do when you got out. And we don’t have any of the paperwork with us.”

“Vic has that.” Liv told him. “We stole it from your bedroom when you were helping Charity change that barrel the other day.”

“We have an appointment at 10. Adam and Vic are meeting us there. They’ll be our witnesses.” Aaron said as he turned the car onto the registry office’s street.

“Happy second surprise wedding day!” Vic cheered when they got out of the car a few minutes later and Robert noticed she was wearing the same red dress she did when they got married in the pub. Before.

“Good to have you back, bro.” Adam said, pulling Aaron into a tight hug. “Now let’s get you legally married eh?”

“Wait!” Liv said, holding up her hands, palms up. “Rings.”

“Come on, Liv. We don’t have to go through all that again.” Aaron protested. He’d only just put his ring back on, he really didn’t want to take it off again. Even if only for 10 minutes.

“Yes you do. I didn’t get to do it the first time ‘cos you snuck off so now you’re doing it properly. Rings. Now.”

Aaron sighed and took off his ring and dropped it on Liv’s waiting hand.

“Robert?”

“Alright, alright.” He said and gave her his ring.

Ten minutes later the five of them were standing in front of a registrar who was sorting out the paperwork. The woman seemed to be around their age and excited at the mention of it being a surprise for one of the grooms.

“Ok that’s all the boring bits sorted.” She said happily. “Now on to the good stuff. Do you have anything prepared that you want to say? Any vows?”

“Something like that.” Aaron told her. “I’ll go first. Liv, ring.” He took Robert’s hand in his and slid the ring back on his finger.

“I, Aaron Dingle, take you, Robert Jacob Sugden to be my _legally_ wedded husband.” He said with a grin. “And the rest… you know.”

“I know.” Robert said and took Aaron’s ring from Liv and put it back on his finger. “I, Robert Jacob Sugden, take you, Aaron Dingle, to be my legally wedded husband. I love you.”

“Now I just need you and your witnesses to sign the marriage register.” The registrar said and put a document and pen on the desk in front of them.

Adam was the last to sign and made a little show of it, making the others laugh.

“Well then, let me be the first to say congratulations. You are now officially married.” The registrar said happily. “You may kiss your groom.”

Robert let Aaron pull him close by his tie and smiled into the kiss as Vic and Liv threw heart shaped confetti at them.

***

“Home sweet home.” Aaron said and sank down into the cushions of the sofa in the backroom. Liv on his right, Robert on his left.

They’d spent the morning and most of the afternoon with Adam and Vic and while he loved his friends dearly, he was glad to be home with his own little family.

Liv turned the TV on and they watched mindless shows for a few hours until Aaron felt himself dozing off and Robert already sleeping on his shoulder.

“Come on, bed time.” He gently poked his husband in the ribs and pulled him to his feet.

By the time they’d made it up the stairs and into their bedroom Robert was wide awake again and doing his best to get Aaron out of his clothes as quickly as possible. Aaron was more than happy to let him. He’d missed the sex as much as the other parts of their relationship, but the three month drought meant things ended much sooner than either of them wanted.

“Missed that.” Robert said afterwards and kissed Aaron’s bare chest. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Aaron said and pulled his husband a little closer and glanced at the alarm on his bedside table. “Hey, it’s after midnight.”

“Hmm?”

“Happy birthday Robert.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://sugdenlovesdingle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
